


Three Wizards and the Mysterious Package

by raven_fair_slytherclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cedrella Black Weasley's Ring, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Gen, M/M, Major Backstory, Multi, Multiple Engagements, Mystery, Other, Time Travel, Time Turner, Train Seduction, Unexpected Baby, seeing double, warrior prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_fair_slytherclaw/pseuds/raven_fair_slytherclaw
Summary: Three close roommates are advancing their careers and personal lives, when an unexpected delivery throws their lives into chaos..... a baby!Originally written for the Pen15 is Mightier's Writing Competition (April 2018).Golden Quill Winner - Best Plot Twist





	1. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special thanks to Carrie Song for beta reading this story. It would not have come out nearly as well as it did without your input and support. Thank you! Any mistakes afterwards are entirely my own. :P

The sun was just leaking through the windows, indicating the start of the new day. Draco had been awake through most of the night, first having some fun with his secret, and later packing up everything he would need for the next year.

Today he’d be leaving with his two roommates to stay at the flat they had rented in Hogsmeade for the next year. Although he was excited at the prospect of immersing himself in his work, he was somewhat dreading the next few days.

It had been three years since the Battle and two years since Hogwarts was reopened. He had obtained his NEWTs by correspondence in the year the wizard school had been closed. It was the only way he’d get his qualifications without having to go back there. In that year, he had been pleasantly surprised at the friendships he’d made with people he had previously loathed; namely the ‘golden trio.’ 

He was happy to say that him and Hermione had become quite close, in the beginning they had bonded over their shared love of learning. It would have been an understatement to say the least at the relief she had at discovering Draco quite liked to study; even if he was teased mercilessly by Weasley. It was worth everything to see Hermione turn and glare at Ron, admonishing him for his lack of interest in completing his NEWTs when stating that he shouldn’t be going around teasing someone who obviously wanted the rest of his life to go somewhere.

She had apologized afterwards, but Ron waved her off, knowing it was typical Hermione to be stressed about exams she’d be taking almost a year later that would eventually impact the outcome of the rest of her life. He’d told her that she could insult him for the whole year if that would make her feel better. She had which made Draco feel infinitely better during that year of studying also.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ron coming down the stars to place his luggage in a corner of the living room.

“Morning Draco,” he mumbled.

Scrubbing his hands across his face in an attempt to wake himself up Draco said “Morning Weasley.”

“You look like shit,” Ron states, while eyeing him up and down.

Snorting, Draco gets up from the couch. “Don’t really sleep well during this time of year, as well you know. Besides, I did all my packing last night.”

“You didn’t even go to bed?”

“No. Well, not to sleep anyway,” Draco said. A small smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

“Ugh. It’s way too early to deal with that,” Ron grunts, a horrific look on his face. “Coffee?”

“Yes!” Draco bounces up emphatically following Ron through to the kitchen.

Draco reaches inside the pantry to fetch a platter of pastries sitting down at the long table while Ron is busy preparing the coffee. 

“Is Harry up?” Ron asks.

Before Draco can reply, Harry answers with a croaky “No” from the kitchen doorway.

Draco can’t help but look him up and down in all his disheveled glory. He can’t quite keep the small sigh that escapes as he watches Harry pad into the kitchen; with only a pair of low slung jeans on.

Harry notices Draco watching him as he walks in to sit down and couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face, made even worse when he heard Draco sigh. This weekend is definitely going to be interesting.

“Sleep well Draco? Or did you sleep at all?”

“Please. Let’s not do this. I’m too tired,” Ron rolls his eyes as he deposits three mugs of coffee into the table with sugar and milk bowls.

“What?” asks Harry.

"Yes Weasley, you’re making even less sense than usual,” Draco drawls, grabbing a mug and spooning a generous amount of sugar into it.

Ron waits until Draco is taking a tentative sip of the hot liquid to say, “Well, I know you and Harry shagged last night, so I just thought I’d say it out loud so you two don’t have to keep pretending that it’s a secret.”

Draco had unfortunately inhaled his coffee before spitting it out, right into Harry’s face.

Ron busted out laughing while a red-faced Harry drew his wand and cast a cleaning spell.

Draco was still spluttering at Ron when Harry asked “How did you know?”

“Oh, please,” Ron said while still chuckling. “You two have been acting differently towards each other for months now. It’s obvious to someone who’s flat mates with you two that you’ve finally got your perspective sticks out of your arses and finally got together. Although... now I guess you’re sticking another kind of stick up each other’s arse.”

Ron quickly ducked while still laughing to dodge the hex Draco sent his way.

“Draco,” Harry admonished.

“Bloody wanker,” Draco mumbled while attempting to start to drink his coffee, again.

“Fine. I can admit that we’ve been together since February and have been keeping it a secret,” Harry stated while going red in the face again. “But how did you know about last night?”

Trying to control his laughter, “Because Draco told me.”

“What!”

“I did not!”

Ron, speaking to Draco in an innocent sounding voice “But, you’re the one who told me that you didn’t sleep last night. And that the only time you went to bed wasn’t actually to go to sleep.”

Harry started spluttering while Draco first went pale in the face before it blossomed into the brightest beetroot red he’d ever seen.

Before they could start arguing about not being specific with details and that Ron would have made a better Auror investigator than Harry, the fireplace roared with green flames and Hermione stepped out looked prim and pressed in stylish, but comfortable looking robes.

She looked at the slightly startled faces of the three men and rolled her eyes. “Let me guess. Harry and Draco have finally come out of the relationship closet and we can all stop pretending we don’t know what’s going on?”

“I thought we were being discreet,” grumbled Harry.

“Yes, well. It’s kind of hard _not_ to notice when two of your best friends are happier than you’ve ever seen them, and that they started being so ridiculously happy around the same time. Honestly, I’m offended you’d think I wouldn’t notice.”

“It’s not that we thought you wouldn’t notice,” Draco said while getting up from the table and accepting a hug from Hermione. “It’s that we thought you’d be too busy to notice. What with all the work you’ve been putting in to help werewolf and wizard relations.”

“Yes,” Hermione sighed, going to hug Harry and kiss Ron on the cheek in turn. “It’s slow going, but things are slowly improving for the better. Lavender is accompanying me this weekend for the Memorial.”

“How is she doing?” Ron asked lowly.

“As well as can be expected the this close to the full moon.”

They sat in silence at that for a moment. Each one of them lost in their own memories.

Lavender Brown was attacked and presumed dead during the Battle at Hogwarts. Afterward, she was discovered underneath some rubble with the skin of her back shredded with claw marks and barely breathing. They were able to treat her for the wounds in the hospital wing but had found out when she gained consciousness that it had been Fenrir Greyback who’d attacked her.

Their worries were confirmed the following full moon when she had her first transformation. And that’s when Hermione decided to finish her NEWTs to be able to work specifically at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Hermione was determined to improve the way the magical community treated werewolves. It had become something she was most passionate about and made Ron love her even more for it. Ron had decided to quit dawdling but was quite nervous about this weekend. The small box with a ring inside of it was burning a hole in his pocket.

“Right!” Hermione said with a touch more force than necessary. “I came to remind the lot of you that the car from the Ministry is set to arrive at 9 o’clock exactly and take you to King’s Cross. Here are your tickets. Don’t be late! And Harry, remember you’re going to need to pack for the whole year, not a few weeks.”

While Ron and Draco looked at each other in confusion Harry replied, “Yes, Hermione. I know. I spent most of the night packing and just in case I’m perfectly capable of buying anything I might need for the little buggers.”

“Well then. I suggest you all get ready,” Hermione said while pinching a bit of floo powder and throwing it into the fire place. “It’s already half past eight.”

And with those parting words the three men ran and scrambled to finish getting ready before the car arrived at Grimmauld Place.

The trip on the train towards Hogwarts brought back a lot of memories for Harry. Ron had promptly disappeared once the train was underway in search of Hermione, muttering something about holes in pockets. Harry turned to Draco eyeing him as he was reading a book beside him.

He was so gorgeous and Harry couldn’t quite believe that they’d both stopped being so stubborn and had finally gotten together. Harry already knew in his heart that he was done. Draco was it for him. Which was both wonderfully exhilarating and awfully panic-inducing.

Looking at him now, Harry thought he’d like to make a fantasy of his come true. Swishing his wand to lock the door and close the curtains, Harry stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“What are you doing,” Draco murmured in a low silken voice.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Harry boldly shucked off his shirt while starting to undo his trousers. Pulling them down and taking off his shoes and socks, he straddled Draco in nothing but his boxers.

Draco’s breathing has become ragged and his fingers start to tingle as he grabs Harry by the waist. He loves the feeling of Harry’s skin and can’t help but explore all the glorious flesh that Harry has put on display.

He groans as Harry starts to rock his hips, rubbing their erections together in such a wonderfully erotic way it’s a wonder he hasn’t come in his pants yet.

Harry combs his fingers through Draco’s hair and lightly pulls behind his neck so he’s forced to look up at him.

“I want to make some new memories with you on the train,” Harry says as he starts to nibble at Draco’s lips.

“Harry,” Draco moans as he grips Harry harder by the hips and starts to grind against him, increasing the pressure and the pace.

Harry’s breath hitches, “Is that a yes?”

Draco’s only reply is to groan incoherently while he leans forward and starts lapping on one of Harry’s nipples.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Harry gasps. Already imagining all the different ways they can make wonderfully new memories on the long journey to Hogwarts.


	2. Battle Scars

The train to Hogwarts passed by enjoyably enough for the passengers on board. And there was plenty of developments that came at the end of it.

Ron and Hermione were now officially engaged, Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson we’re caught snogging together in the loo, Blaise Zabini and Zacharias Smith finalized a deal that will make Zabini’s company becoming the largest supplier of herbology ingredients to all of Great Britain, and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy we’re now officially publicly dating.

All in all, quite a bit of news to come around thought Draco, smiling at Harry. They were taking their seats for the memorial service on Sunday afternoon. They’d gotten in late evening on Friday, and on Saturday, they’d spent a relaxing day watching the end-of-year quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in the morning and unpacking their things in their rented flat in Hogsmeade in the afternoon.

Ron was preparing for the purchase and takeover of Zonko’s Joke Shop; Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes had been doing phenomenal. And although it’s sometime melancholic when remembering Fred, Ron and George make a great team and the shop had flourished.

Harry was beginning his preparations for the following school year to permanently take over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He’s been helping this current school year as guest speaker but was recently reassigned by the Head Auror Nibbs. Harry was a little sore about it but also excited about teaching full-time the following year.

Draco spent most of the afternoon unpacking his equipment to set up his space with areas for observation and potions testing, as well as adding numerous bookshelves for the reference books he’ll be needing. Although the flat has three separate bedrooms, he’s using what would have been his as his field study laboratory. He works for the Ministry as the head researcher in the Department of Research and Development of Muggle Artifacts in conjunction with Wizarding Historical Artifacts in Archeology. Harry likes to joke around that Draco is the Wizarding version of Indiana Jones.

All in all, it’s been a very enjoyable weekend so far. The rows of seats were almost full now and, reading he program, Draco noticed that there had been two extra speakers added; both Head Boy and Girl will be giving an inspiration speech centering around a person in the war.

The event proceeded as it did the previous year with eulogies and funny stories of those who were lost, interspersed with songs or poetry to give some relief to the tears.

Head Boy, Dennis Creevey, gave his inspirational speech about Professor Longbottom (much to relief of Harry who still feels guilty about Colin) and how he fought back as best he could during that year when the Death Eaters were “teaching” at Hogwarts.

It was a very nice speech and made poor Neville blush furiously when people kept glancing at him as he sat very proudly in the audience.

Next came Head Girl, Astoria Greengrass, and starting giving her speech about how sometimes it’s difficult to go against ones family to do the right choices instead of the easier ones.

“ _That’s why, I’ve decided the person whose given me the most inspiration, because I had found myself in somewhat similar circumstances, is Mr. Draco Malfoy...”_

Draco suddenly found himself with a ringing in his ears and knew he was blushing, just as if not more so, furiously that Longbottom had. And he knew what had prompted Astoria to give this speech today.

He remembers as if it was yesterday, when the Dark Lord came with his contingent of Death Eaters, pulling a shackled weeping Hagrid carrying the lifeless body of Harry Potter. And him offering _mercy_ to any of those who would join his side now that their hero was dead. His own mother, Narcissa, had hissed for Draco to come over, even the Dark Lord expected him to cross the courtyard and join them, but Draco had looked around the destruction all around him until his eyes had landed on Harry. “No,” he’d said. Then a louder “NO!” The shock in Voldemort’s eyes had been quickly replaced by fury and he’d then proceeded to torture Draco's body through the dark mark on his forearm. It had made the _Cruciatus_ C _urse_ feel like a warm breeze on his skin. That’s when all hell had broken lose. Harry had jumped out of Hagrid’s arms while Voldemort was distracted and Nagini was slithering to attack Draco.

It really was the perfect timing. Voldemort had turned to see Harry running through the debris, ending Draco’s torture, and just as Nagini was about to swallow Draco’s head whole, Neville decapitates the snake having pulled out the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. The battle ensues again, this time Draco battling against the Dark Lord and his followers. He remembers watching his aunt Bellatrix fall to Mrs. Weasley right before his world imploded. He turned to see his father with a wand aimed at Draco’s chest starting to say _Avada Kedavra._ Except instead of the curse finding its mark in Draco, and body jumps in the way and falls dead in Draco’s arms; his mother. An explosion booms from the side of the castle raining down huge chunks of rocks and debris on Draco’s head as he tries to protect his mother’s body; he blissfully gets knocked unconscious.

He wakes up some time later in a makeshift cot on the floor of the Great Hall. The first thing he notices is that he’s looking up at the sky, without the need of an enchantment. The second thing he notices is that he is surrounded by Professor McGonagall, Harry Potter, and a woman who he would think his aunt Bellatrix, but for the sad kindness he sees in her bloodshot eyes. Looking at her, Draco tries not to drown at the flood of memories that bombard him.

Draco closes his eyes and tries to shake, not the memory, but the feelings of that day. The day he lost both his parents to death. His mother, by his father’s hand, and his father by his own once his father had seen what he had done.

He startled when he feels a hand slip into his own and squeeze, looking up to see Harry looking at him with concern and an emotion Draco is too hesitant to name just now.

Looking around, Draco realizes that they are some of the last few people still in the rows of seats as the program had finished and dispersed while Draco had been lost in his memories.

“Come, Draco. Let’s go home.”


	3. Unexpected Discoveries

The days turn into weeks as time goes by for the three men. Ron, converting the now purchased Zonko’s into something worthy of the Weasleys’ second location for a joke shop, Harry preparing his syllabus and teaching materials for the following school year, and Draco sometimes elbow deep in ancient muggle archeological sites that have shown to have a correlation to the wizarding community.

It was a Sunday morning, day after Ginny’s birthday party, when Draco had woken up and deciding he needed to finish cataloguing his finds before him and Harry could go out to celebrate. They’d been caught behind some bushes at the Burrow in a semi-dressed position embracing, having a celebration of their own. Draco shivered, remembering the moment dreamily, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, engaged to be married!

Ron and Harry were eating breakfast having a quiet conversation when Draco burst out of his lab looking frazzled with his hair disheveled and a peculiarly excited expression on his face.

“I found – you won’t even – it was supposed to be a myth – this changes _everything!_ ” Draco said panting as he came up to the table the other two men were sitting at.

”Whoa there love. Calm down. Can you explain?”

“Yeah, preferably in complete sentences,” Ron says while chewing on a sausage.

Draco just stares at him. “It’s a miracle you found someone as good as Hermione willing to marry you when you eat like that,” Draco said in an awed fascinated kind of voice; Ron’s gotten quite good at chewing food and speaking, sounding completely normal.

“What?”

As Draco takes a deep breath to answer that obviously asking-for-it question, Harry interrupts, “You were going to say Draco? About some discovery that’s going to change the world?”

Taking another deep breath Draco starts to explain, “Remember the stone circle that I was sent to investigate in Aviemore? The wizards in the area have be reporting to the Ministry for some time now that they can feel magic coming from inside the circle. Although muggles go into the circle as a tourist attraction, the wizards are more cautious. After everything that happened in the war, the Ministry wanted to show the wizarding community that there need not be such prejudices between ourselves and muggles. Hence, the creation of my department specifically.”

“Yes, yes. We already know about all this, git,” Ron said waving another sausage around with his hand.

“Then hush and listen you wanker,” snapped Draco. “When I arrived, I entered the stone circle and I could feel the magic emanating from the tree that grows within the circle. I tapped the tree with my wand,” he paused, knowing Harry was not going to like this next part. “And I was transported to a hidden forest with an ancient druid circle.”

“WHAT!” Harry exclaimed.

Wincing he rushes to explain. “I didn’t tell you because I was perfectly fine! I was able to do my job and gather a large amount of archeological findings as well as conclude there at the site – before I actually ran any test – that the site and magic found within was shared by both wizards and muggles in their time. In fact, I’m inclined to believe from one of the translations I’ve done at the druid site that one of the earliest muggles was Gwalchmei… _Myrddin’s_ contemporary.”

Draco gave a pleased smile as Ron just gaped at him. Harry however, was still looking a little peeved.

“I’m sure that that’s fascinating – whomever those people might be – but I’m still waiting to hear a legitimate reason why you didn’t tell me any of this sooner?”

“Harry,” Ron said sounding slightly dazed. “Bollocks, sometimes I forget you were raised by muggles. Gwalchmei is Sir Gawain… And Myrddin is Merlin!”

“Oh”

“Yes. Oh. Blimey Draco. That’s a brilliant discovery. Is that what you were shrieking about in your lab just now?”

Draco gave a sniff. “I was not _shrieking_ in any way. And no, that’s not the discovery I’ve made. I found a blood ritual that was supposed to be a myth – and before either of you start panicking at the words blood and ritual – it’s not dark magic. Quite the opposite actually.”

“Draco,” Harry said plaintively, “please explain what it is exactly you’ve found?”

“Right, well,” Draco cleared his throat as he looked at Harry speculatively. “Muggles have their owns stories of Merlin and the knights of the round table and such. Most of those stories are complete bollocks. The blood ritual I found is a magically differentiated genus bonding ritual.”

Draco looked at both men expectantly and notices the blank stares he’s receiving in return. Maybe a bit more explaining in less technical terms, then.

“Alright,” Draco sighs while scrubbing his hands across his face, “The _actual_ story is that Merlin had a lover, Morgan le Fay. And in the course of training King Arthur, he came across the Lady of the Lake – which the muggles state she was a water fairy, but in reality, she was a mermaid. In their dealings they ended falling in love with each other and decided they wanted to get married. That is was the ritual is for – to be able to magically and physically marry the two magical _beings_ together… with the ability to procreate.”

There was silence as Ron and Harry digested that bombshell of an information.

“But,” Ron started, “that can’t be right. There are no wizard/merpeople around today. Even if it was so long ago, their descendants would be able to reproduce with either one.”

Draco was pleasantly surprised Ron had come to that conclusion, and was already nodding his head as he answered, “That’s because although they started the bonding ceremony, they were unable to complete it.

“Morgan le Fay became enraged that she should be passed over for another ‘woman’ and resolved to get her revenge. She waited until after the bonding ritual was mostly complete – it would not be complete until they consummated their union – and tricked Merlin into going to a stone chamber once inhabited by two lovers. She ended up burying him alive in a magical tomb to die a slow and painful death, while his love forever mourned the loss of him, unable to potentially move on since she was stuck in the middle of the ritual; uncompleted. The both died miserable, mourning and longing for the other until they died.”

There was a pause, “And you’ve found this ritual? Do you think it would actually work?” asked Harry.

“Yes. What’s more, I think it could go a long way to improving relations between wizards and other magical beings. If –

There was a sudden loud knock at the door. The three of them were startled out of their conversation before turning confused expressions on each other.

“Are you guys expecting someone?” Harry asked as he got up and headed towards the front door.

“No”

“No”

Harry opens the door and doesn’t see anyone until he hears a voice being cleared from somewhere below his navel.

“Oh. Hello?”

“Is this the residence of Messrs. Harry, Draco, and Ron?” asks the dwarf on the doorstep.

She’s dressed similarly to the mediwitches he’s seen at St. Mungo’s except for the stripes and colors that adorn her uniform.

“Er, yes this is our residence,” Harry replies, unsure what she might want.

“Wonderful! I work for the St. Mungo’s Children’s Ward Daycare Center,” she says, cheerfully turning and reaching behind her for a sturdy wicker basket. “We received the package earlier today and had to transport here on the Knight Bus, for safety reasons of course,” she finishes as she hands the bundle over to Harry. “Don’t worry, there is a letter inside explaining everything.”

The dwarf mediwitch the turns and walks away and out of sight.

Slightly confused, Harry turns and deposits the basket onto the table. While Draco and Ron are looking over each of his shoulders, Harry starts to rummage through the basket – and feels _something_ start to move. Startled, he lifts the final blanket to reveal –

“Is that a baby?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration photo for druid site:  
> https://chriscaff.files.wordpress.com/2011/10/temple8.jpg
> 
> Inspiration photo for stone circle in Aviemore:  
> https://c2.staticflickr.com/6/5005/5273419395_1dfde42548_b.jpg


	4. Life Continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the first sex scene I've every written. I apologize for any inaccuracies, but hope you all enjoy!

What happened the next few hours was a frantic flurry of activity as the three of them set of to accommodate the arrival of Armel. The baby’s name was discovered in a note with no other information, other than to keep him safe as his life was in danger.

Annoyed with so little information, Harry set himself the task of detecting any additional information from the things the baby had arrived in.

Draco set about picking up scattered tools and potions, organizing the flat so it was more baby-friendly and less hazardous, as well as contacting the daycare center to see where the baby came from.

It was voted that Ron - having more recent baby experience since Bill and Fleur had Victoire about a year ago - would be going with the baby into Hogsmeade to get what supplies the three of them might need to care for the baby in the meantime.

“I hate to say it,” Draco chuckled, “but Ron looked pretty good walking out the door carrying Armel in that Baby Bjorn sling.”

“You just liked the look of terror Ron had when you summoned the sling from the trunk in our room,” Harry snorted.

“Hey, it’s not my fault he forgot Aunt Andromeda was coming at the end of the week.”

“No, but we need to be careful with Armel in the meantime. That cryptic note only specified to keep him safe, not secret. But I’d still feel better the less people know of his existence.”

“Exactly the reason why we sent Weasley out with him. With that bright blonde hair Armel had, Ron could easily say he was babysitting for Bill and Fleur.”

Nodding, Harry turned to finish cleaning the last of the flat. Ron had been gone a few hours and should hopefully be home soon. They needed to discuss what they were going to do with the baby as well as trying to figure out any ideas as to who he belongs to.

There was a knock at the door that had Draco coming out of the kitchen. “Dinner’s just about done,” he said as he walked to open the door. “Hopefully this isn’t some other surprise baby.”

Draco opened the door and looked at a very upset looking Andromeda.

“Auntie!” Draco cried, his voice sounding slightly higher-pitched than normal. “I thought you were coming at the end of the week?”

“I decided to come early,” she said, striding into the flat. “Imagine my surprise when I stop at the store only to run into Ron who was carrying Victoire? Quite surprising, in fact, since I had with me both Teddy and Victoire,” Andromeda said flatly.

That’s when Draco noticed behind her in the hallway Ron, standing with Armel in the sling and each of his hands holding onto Teddy and Victoire.

“Sorry mates,” Ron murmured as he step inside with all the kids, followed by a large bunch of floating packages that Draco assumed were their baby supplies.

“Aunt- “

“Hush now. You can explain once everyone is settled.”

They quickly settled the three children onto a conjured playpen with a few of the purchased toys as the adults settled around the kitchen table. Over a cup of tea, the three of them started explaining how Armel came to be in their possession.

“Hmm. It seems to me that you have no choice,” Andromeda murmured.

“What are you talking about? We always have a- “ Draco cut off abruptly looking upon Harry’s face. “What? You actually want to keep him?” he asked incredulously.

“Well,” Harry said rather sheepishly. “He kind of reminds me of me - I was left at my aunt and uncle’s house - and regardless of who this baby belongs to, I’d like to pay-it-forward as it were. You know, actually _care_ for the baby in the meantime.”

Everyone was silent at that.

Draco let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and put his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “Then of course we’re keeping him,” Draco said rather fiercely. “Besides, with the three of us and Aunt Andromeda here with support, I’m sure we’ll be getting on fine.”

“Yes,” Andromeda agreed. “I’ll help you three as much as I can while I’m here. That way you can continue afterwards with more confidence - and I’ll only be an owl or a fire message away in case you need more advice.”

Draco leaned in and gave Harry a soft kiss. “Don’t worry,” he said softly. “We’ll take care of him.”

Smiling Harry returned the kiss, softly at first the growing with more enthusiasm.

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew them apart and Harry couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face as he realized both him and Draco were panting.

“Yes,” Andromeda said, trying to hold back laughter. “I’ll help as much as I can so you can carry on by yourselves while I’m gone.”

Ron couldn’t help snorting into his mug as he drank his tea.

“Right then,” Draco said standing up. “Let’s eat some dinner.”

 

*****

 

Having Andromeda there was truly a godsend. Even with the added pressure of taking care of more than one child, the four of them were able to cope admirably.

It also helped that little Armel seemed to be older than they originally thought. Based on his size and the amount of teeth he had - Ron found out about them the hard way - Andromeda believed that he’s around a year old already.

This worked out great for play times with Teddy and Victoire and they were just 4 and 20 months old, respectively.

Everything was going quite well in fact, and Andromeda decided they’d be able to handle just Armel by themselves.

“You don’t have to go you know,” Harry said one afternoon.

Andromeda chuckled at that. “I believe I have to return at least one of these little munchkins or else her parents might come after me.”

Harry gave a proper laugh at that and gave her a hug. “I know. It’s just been fun having you over - even if it is a bit of a madhouse.”

“You’re all doing wonderfully,” she said, patting Harry on the cheek. “I’m sure who ever left him in your keeping will come soon to collect him once whatever danger he is in has passed.”

“I know,” Harry sighs. “It’s just I hate not doing anything. I want to do something about it and I can’t.”

“Don’t worry,” Andromeda says laughing. “You’ll have plenty to occupy your time. The new school year is starting day after tomorrow.”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me,” Harry grumbled.

The first night after Andromeda had left, it was a little unnerving for Ron without having to worry about two other little humans to bed. He said as much to Draco who promptly shot a stinging hex at him.

“Just imagine how much more free time you’ll have now that it’s only just one,” Draco had explained.

“Yeah, I guess,” Ron grumbled while rubbing his stinging arse.

Later that night, Harry fell in a heap on the bed, letting out a gusty sigh and disrupting Draco from reading through a reference book.

Flipping over into his back Harry admitted, “I’m not sure I can do this Draco.”

“What do you mean,” he asked. Putting aside his book and leaning on an elbow to look at Harry.

“I’m just not sure I’m going to be any good. Half the time I’m excited about the prospect of teaching, and the other half I feel like I might be sick.”

“Harry, don’t be daft. You are going to be brilliant. Absolutely.” - kiss - “Brilliant.” He emphasized the last by gently nibbling on Harry’s lips before deepening the kiss. His hand slid down Harry’s tight abdomen, under the waistband of his pants and boxers, to grab his already hardening erection.

Harry let out a gasp as he raised his hips reflexively, trailing his own hands down Draco’s back to firmly grabs his arse.

Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth as Draco started grinding his own erection against Harry’s hip.

“Too much clothes,” Draco murmured as he started nipping and licking his way down Harry’s neck.

“Mmm hmmm,” was all Harry could say while he reached for his wand; murmuring the spell _Removere Vestes_.

Both of their clothes were magically removed, leaving their naked bodies pressed deliciously up against one another.

“Hmmm,” Harry said with a smirk. “That’s more like it.” Then he suddenly grabbed Draco and flipped him onto his back, while Harry lay on top of him, and started kissing his way from Draco’s lips, down his neck, across his chest, and down his abdomen; stopping with his lips a mere hairsbreadth away from the tip of Draco’s straining erection.

“Please,” Draco begged. “Harry,” he moaned.

Grabbing Draco’s hard cock with his right hand, Harry closed his mouth over the head and gently sucked, while swirling his tongue around the tip.

Draco bucked his hips trying to go deeper into Harry’s exquisite mouth.

Harry steadied him with his left hand on his hip as he took more of Draco into his mouth and started bobbing his head.

Harry felt like he was about to come when Draco moaned- making Harry moan as well and increase his enthusiasm.

He always loved sucking on Draco’s cock. It was such a turn on for him, made all the more enjoyable because he was the only one who could bring Draco to this.

Draco was writhing, muttering obscenities, and gripping Harry’s hair so tight Harry was bound to find a few bald spots.

“Harry,” Draco panted. “I’m going to...”

Harry sucked just a little harder and then Draco was moaning, coming into Harry’s mouth with such force it made Harry moan as well.

He swallowed some, but not all of Draco’s come and spit the rest out into his hand. Stroking his own cock with Draco’s juices Harry spread Draco’s legs and put them over his shoulders. Leaning down he started licking on and around his arsehole, eliciting a hoarse groan from Draco.

Harry used his right hand - that he’d been stroking himself with - and inserted a slick finger into Draco. Working him, stretching him - until he could add a second finger, then a third.

“Harry,” Draco moaned.

Getting up and kneeling between Draco’s legs, Harry aligned himself and gently started easing his cock into Draco.

Harry pushed himself until he was seated to the hilt inside Draco.

Harry started gently rocking back and forth, but Draco seemed to have other ideas; wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, Draco groaned “Fuck me Harry.”

Harry could hold back after that and started thrusting harder. Pulling out until just the tip of his penis was inside before thrusting back into Draco.

Draco was panting and groaning in sync with every one of Harry’s thrusts- he was already painfully hard again.

Harry leaned down so their stomachs were rubbing against Draco’s hard cock, he changed the angle of his thrusts; causing him to rub more fully onto Draco’s prostate.

“Harry,” Draco gasped.

“Draco,” Harry groaned.

“Harry!”

Draco came with a ragged moan, spilling himself along their stomachs. The strength of his orgasm was enough to push Harry over he edge and he came hard, still pumping inside Draco until he steadied with a final thrust.

They lay there, bodies entwined, trying to catch their breaths as they came down from a powerful orgasm.

Draco was nuzzling Harry’s neck, making Harry tense.

“Tickles,” he murmured.

“I know,” Draco said, smiling against his skin.

They cast cleaning charms and settled underneath the covers, lying side by side face each other. Harry was already asleep when Draco softly kissed his lips and whispered I love you.


	5. Hope

What felt like minutes went by when Harry woke to the sound of Armel crying. He groggily looked at the clock, squinting to try to see the time. He could just make out the dials; 2 AM.

Putting on his glasses and a pair of boxers, he gets out of bed, telling a grumpy Draco to go back to bed; he’s already lightly snoring by the time he reaches the door.

“Hey little guy,” Harry yawned. “What’s the matter?”

Armel just looks up at him with his tear-stained emerald eyes while trying to stick his whole hand in his mouth. He wiggles his mouth-clad hand and lets out little simpering noises.

“Are you teething? Andy said that might happen soon,” Harry said, cradling Armel in his arms and gently rubbing a finger along his gums. “Ah there it is,” he said, finding the sore spot.

“Let’s get you one of the teething toys from the freezer.”

Walking to the kitchen, Harry stops abruptly when he hears muffled cursing, the source of which is Ron coming out of his bedroom in just his boxers.

“Harry!” Ron exclaims when he notices Harry. “Er- sorry mate, I was just...”

Before Harry can reply he hears a familiar voice called out quietly “Ron, don’t forget the honey to go with the strawberries.”

Harry is shaking with laughter as Ron, blushing brick red squeaks “Hermione!”

“What is it?”

“Good evening Hermione,” Harry laughs, unable to keep quiet any longer.

“Oh!” She yelps, clearly embarrassed at being overheard. “Yes, well - you see- “

“It’s alright Hermione. No need to feel flustered. Armel’s just teething so we’re getting some teething toys to help soothe him.”

“Ah. Alright. Well.... goodnight, then.”

“‘Night Hermione.”

Ron didn’t say another word before heading back to bed, but not before Harry noticed him carrying a bowl of strawberries and a small bottle of honey.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Harry grabbed the teething toy and a blanket and settled himself on he couch with Armel.

He knew that one day, the baby’s mysterious protector will come back to claim him. But as Armel settled himself in Harry’s arms, he couldn’t help but wish that they’d leave him, permanently.

The next morning, Draco woke up feeling very relaxed from the thorough shagging him and Harry experienced last night. He might need to exhaust Harry some more though, he thought, if he was able to get out of bed this early.

Dressed in just his robe, he shuffled towards the kitchen only to come to a complete stop and the most beautiful thing he’d seen.

Harry, asleep and reclining on the couch, with a sleeping Armel snuggled against his chest. Draco felt a pang in his chest and resolved himself to one day, adopt a child with Harry.

Harry would make a wonderful father.

He lost track of time staring until there was a knock at the front door. Frowning, Draco turned toward the front door- it was too early for anyone to lay a visit.

He opened the door to see Hermione, wearing a traveling cloak and glancing at her watch.

“Good morning Draco,” she said, walking briskly to the kitchen. “I don’t have a lot of time, so I need you to get us from Ron’s bedroom so I can quickly explain before I leave again.”

Draco just stared at her in confusion. This was Hermione, but there was something different about her that he could quite put his finger on.

“Hurry up Draco!” She exclaimed. “Don’t worry, I’ll make the coffee.”

Feeling utterly bewildered now, Draco went and knocked on Ron’s bedroom. Telling him he needed to get out here as quick as possible and that Hermione had something important to say.

Draco reached the kitchen in time to see Harry deposit Armel in his high chair and plop down in a chair with a yawn.

“Morning ‘Mione,” Harry muttered, stifling another yawn.

“Morning Harry,” she said, placing a cup of coffee in front of him. “You’re going to need this.”

“And you are going to need this,” she said, turning to Draco and handing him her wand.

“What?”

Before anyone could reply, Ron came out of the bedroom holding hands with a very sleepy-looking Hermione.

Everyone froze.

“Before you start yelling for answers, perhaps I can explain what I’m doing here?” Hermione said with a rush from the table. “I am unarmed and have exactly, 53 minutes until I need to leave.”

Draco, Ron, and Hermione settled warily at the table with cups of coffee of their own. There was a brief moment of silence before Hermione asked, “You’re from the future, aren’t you?”

Other Hermione smiled. “Yes”

Holding up her hand for silence, she began to explain, “I am from three years in the future. In my spare time from helping werewolf rights, I collected fragments of the broken Time-Turners. I was able to fix one and that I what I’ve used to come back to the past, twice now - the first being to leave baby Armel in your care, and now, to bring him back to his parents.”

“You can’t just imagine we’ll let him leave with you?” Harry asked incredulously. “We don’t have any proof of what you’re saying is true.”

Giving a small smile she answers, “I believe Draco holds the proof in his hands.”

They all turned to look at Draco, who held up the wand Other Hermione had given him.

“That’s my wand!” Hermione gasped. Pulling out her own wand from within her robes.

“Yes,” Other Hermione said. “And this should be proof enough from Ron,” holding up her hand to see the ring in her finger.

“Grandma Cedrella’s ring,” Ron breathed. “Dad gave it to me a few weeks ago so I could present it to Hermione on our wedding day.”

“And so you did,” Other Hermione said. Smiling warmly at Ron.

Our Hermione shuffled closer to Ron, giving his hand a squeeze.

The clock in the mantel chimed the hour, causing Other Hermione to curse. “I’ve only got 34 minutes left—

“You’re not taking Armel,” Harry interrupted. “You might be from the future, but that doesn’t mean we’re not capable of taking care and loving him as our own. Who would send their own child to the past to keep them from harm?”

“You would,” Other Hermione said with a smile.

“I knew it!” Draco hissed. “He’s ours, isn’t he?”

“Yes”

“What?” Was chorused around the table.

“The blood ritual that Draco found a few weeks ago?” Other Hermione started to explain. “It works in magical beings, regardless of their gender. You and Draco use it in the future for your wedding and Armel is the eventual outcome.”

Staring wide-eyed at her he splutters, “But why - and how - why would we - and who?”

“It was the last of the Lestrange’s,” she said softly. “They thought your offspring was an abomination, but one they could use to bring about a new Dark Lord, if they were the ones to raise it.”

There was a horrified silence at that pronounce.

Harry reached over cradled Armel in his arms, unable to stop touching him, making sure he was still there.

Draco had gone a furious red. “I’ll kill them,” he said.

“You can’t. I told you all this so that you would let events play out in the way they need to. If you do anything about the Lestrange’s now, you’re future selves will never send baby Armel to you in the past. You have to make sure the timeline remains unbroken.”

Glancing at her watch, Hermione stood up and grabbed her wand from Draco. “Three minutes to go. I need to be holding Armel.”

Harry was holding him as if he’d never let him go. Draco walked over to him and hugged them both.

“Don’t worry love,” Draco murmured. Buffing a kiss on Armel’s temple and leaning over to kiss Harry. “We’ll see him soon.”

Wiping away the tears that gathered in his eyes, Harry reluctantly handed baby Armel over to Hermione.

Giving a sad smile, she pulled from beneath her cloak a gold chain that she encircled herself and the baby.

“30 seconds to go,” she said. Giving a large smile she adds, “Oh, I almost forgot, his full name is James Armel Potter.”

There were teary chuckles at that before Other Hermione and Armel vanished.

Letting out a sigh, Harry walked over and plopped down onto the couch. Draco followed him and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a fierce hug.

“Don’t worry,” Draco said. “We’ll soon be seeing our warrior prince soon.”

Harry gave him a questioning look.

“That’s what Armel means in French,” Draco said smiling.

“Hmmm,” was Harry’s only response before leaning forward and kissing Draco on the lips.

“I suppose if our future selves are going to make Armel, our present selves need much more practice,” Harry murmured as he trailed kisses along the shell of Draco’s ear.

A tightening of his arms around Harry and a moan was all he answered.

“Go get a room!” Ron exclaimed from the kitchen.

Laughing, Harry stood up bringing Draco with him. “Excellent idea Ron! Don’t forget to add strawberries and honey to the shopping list,” he called back as he walked toward their bedroom.

Harry could help laughing at the spluttering Ron was making or the mortified sounding moan coming from Hermione.

The last few weeks had certainly been an adventure, but as he pushed Draco up against the wall a ground himself against him, he couldn’t help but think that their future had many more wonderful adventures to come.


End file.
